Steering column assemblies for vehicles often include kinetic energy absorption devices that act to control the collapse of the column in the event of a crash to reduce the likelihood of injury to the driver. One form of an energy absorbing device comprises a metal strap that is bent and drawn over an anvil to absorb kinetic energy of a collapsing column. Examples of this type of energy absorbing device include U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,170,874; 6,189,929; 6,322,103; and 6,652,002. The rate of energy dissipation can be adjusted, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,749,221; 6,652,002; and 6,641,167.
FIG. 1 shows an example of a strap 10. The strap 10 includes connecting portion 12 for connecting the strap 10 to a steering column or to a vehicle. The connecting portion 12 defines an aperture 14. The aperture 14 receives a fastener such as bolt. The strap 10 also includes a bent portion 16. During installation of the strap 10 in the vehicle, the bent portion 16 is disposed around an anvil. When the steering column moves relative to the vehicle, the bent portion 16 moves along the length of the strap 10. The strap 10 also includes a slit 18 extending between the connecting portion 12 and a distal end 20 of the strap. The effects of the slit 18 include reducing the weight of the strap 10 and reducing the rate of energy absorbed by the strap 10 during movement of the steering column relative to the vehicle.